


Reading Materials

by Micca (UntoldHarmony)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/Micca
Summary: Tora peeked at the novels on Poppy’s bookshelf and was surprised at what he saw.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101





	Reading Materials

She was cooking for him again. The delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen and tickled his nostrils. Whatever it was she was making smelled so _good_ and Tora's mouth almost watered in anticipation.

He tried to help her, he really did, but Poppylan Wilkes was not someone to have idle bodies in her kitchen. "You'll just get in the way," she had mumbled as she quickly chopped vegetables with precision. Tora glanced down at her from the side with a frown on his face.

"C'mon Bobby, I can chop these veggies for ya instead while you go do… something else," he suggested, looking at the numerous pots and pans on the stove sizzling away.

"You'll be too slow and cut them unevenly! Just go and wait for me in the living room please," she ordered. And then Poppy - Tora was still amazed she actually had the _audacity_ to do it - nudged him out of her kitchen with a swing of her _hips_. She didn't even bother looking at his affronted face as she scooped the broccoli she had just chopped and dropped it in batter.

No one, _no one_ , had ever _hip-checked_ the Tiger of Ares Street and lived to tell the tale. _No one_. Yet this woman, this small, tiny woman, full of so much life and joy who had somehow weaselled her way into his own dark world had just done it.

His shock at being _manhandled_ out of the kitchen overshadowed the feeling of her body against his, even though it was such a brief contact. But he _was_ a man after all and the softness of her side and that _delicious_ rounded bottom (he wasn't _blind_ ) brushing up against his front made him want to groan. The small tent in his pants was testimony to this and Tora thought that it might as well be that she kicked him out of the kitchen because he couldn't be caught sporting a hard-on.

Not that _that_ was an easy feat. He constantly had to readjust himself discreetly while around his Bobby because of the effect she had on his body. Honestly, how could someone so innocent be so fucking sexy at the same time?

She was all curves, and softness, and warmth. Such a contrast from the girls he'd _interacted with_ before (since he wouldn't really call his past dalliances "dating"). When in the past he craved tall and skinny girls with picture-perfect and runway-ready bodies, now he dreamed of smooth lines and soft skin. He dreamed of voluptuous curves and wavy, brunette hair. He laid awake at night imagining smooth legs wrapped around his waist, those perfect and full breasts pressed against his chest, while his hands caressed that ass...

Tora put a hard stop on his wandering thoughts. He swallowed heavily and glanced towards the kitchen. He could still hear her moving around in the other room as she hummed some random tune. He adjusted his growing erection as he sat on her sofa and willed his thoughts to remain strictly innocent.

He stood after a minute and paced the floor of her living room. He looked for anything that could distract him. Honestly, she needed a television in here. If she wouldn't get one herself, then he would get one for her so he had something to watch the next time he's over. Maybe a bigger couch too, since the one she had right now was way too small for him to lounge comfortably in.

His eyes wandered to the other wall and his decision was made. He crossed her living room in two long strides and stood in front of her bookshelf. The shelving unit covered the entire wall and was stacked full of books and other knick knacks. She had a lot of books - she _did_ say that she loved to read and her job probably helped with her collection too - though most of them were arranged on the first two shelves so they're easily within reach by their owner.

His eyes skipped over the set of encyclopedias she had and went straight for the other books. They seemed to be arranged alphabetically, though curiously some of the books had their spines facing backwards. He grabbed one such book nestled between the violently pink _Can You Keep a Secret?_ by Sophie Kinsella and the more demure peachy beige of _Emma_ by Jane Austen. He turned the cover over and his eyes widened in surprise.

 _Club Shadowlands_ greeted his gaze. Its cover was so unlike its two neighbours. The backdrop was dark and on the forefront were two bodies: the first, a female who's barely dressed with her arms crossed in front of her breasts and the second, a man whose shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing toned abs and holding a… _whip_?

None of the models' faces were fully visible, but Tora needn't see them. He flipped the book in his hands and quickly skimmed the summary.

 _Car disabled during a tropical storm…_ _private bondage club… doms and their subs… Master Z… BDSM_ …

He felt breathless, and it was only a second after that Tora realized it was because all the blood left his head and went to his dick instead.

This was _erotica_.

 _His sweet and innocent Bobby reads erotica_.

Perhaps she wasn't so innocent after all.

Shakily he put the book back into its proper place with its spine facing backwards like how he'd found it. His eyes studied her bookshelf and found _so many_ other books in the same orientation. His hands moved to them automatically.

_Executive Toy_

_Nailed_

_The Eight House: Hades and Persephone_

_Wallbangers_

_Werewolves of New York_

And _more._ Nestled between autobiographies of famous people, classical novels (some he'd even recognized, like that _Gatsby_ one since Quincey made him watch the movie), and other works of fiction (romance or otherwise) were _erotica._

He knew they were instantly erotica by their titles and covers. They reminded him of the shit Quincey wrote about though some of their covers might make even the young Balthuman blush.

And the fact that _Poppy_ had them...

Did she imagine herself in those… _positions_? Did she... _touch_ herself as she read them?

Tora's mind immediately conjured an image of Poppy on the small couch. She would be resting on the seat but both of her feet would be planted firmly on the table in front. She was reading, fully clothed, yet her face would have that delicious flush with one hand underneath her _too-short_ shorts, her fingers buried deep in her…

"Dinner!"

Tora immediately shoved the book in his hands back to where it belonged and tried to steady his racing heartbeat. He tried to think of the _most_ unsexy thing there was to calm his straining erection. He visualized Alice in her pink bathrobe berating him for one reason or another as well as Quincey drooling on the couch as he slept and took a few breaths in.

He turned around when he was more calm and caught sight of Poppy arranging a tray of food on the very same table which featured in his imagination. He swallowed and approached cautiously. She was kneeling down as she carefully placed the plates of food _just so_. He caught sight of a mountain of crispy vegetable and shrimp tempura, two bowls of donburi (was that unagi?), and miso soup. There was a plate of sliced fruit and another small plate topped with goma dango.

He gulped when Poppy leaned over to the far end of the table to place a plate down. Her round bottom rose from resting on her feet and he caught sight of her smooth curves. The black shorts she was wearing cupped her ass to perfection and they were just short enough that he saw the curve where her legs met her butt. She was wearing a tank top too since the weather had turned warmer and Tora found himself wanting to bury his face in her cleavage.

"Tora!" Poppy called, knocking him out of his reverie. He was standing there with such an odd look on his face which Poppy couldn't quite decipher. "Come on, let's eat!" She said with a grin, gesturing at the spread in front of her.

Tora's eyes cleared and he walked to the other side of the table. He sat down, his legs crossed, and he thanked all the gods that the table was just high enough to cover his erection. He tried to concentrate on the delicious food in front of him and not on the scandalous images flitting through his mind.

Poppy looked at him curiously. He looked to be in a lot of _pain_ if she were to admit it. Worriedly, she tentatively reached a hand across the table and grabbed onto one of his. This seemed to shock him out of his thoughts and he looked at her with a jerk of his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, wide-eyed. "You seem out of it. Are you getting sick?"

He gulped and looked at her. Her hand was so warm, so calming. She was looking at him in the way which made his heart pound erratically inside his chest. Her amber eyes looked at him from underneath long eyelashes. They were so _trusting_ , damnit! How could she easily trust him like this? Her light brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders and caressed her collar bones. Her mouth was parted in a small 'O' as she waited for his answer.

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze from the captivating look of the pure beauty in front of him. "It's nothing," he said, his voice a little hoarse. "Let's just eat. This looks good, Bobby."

That nickname sent her in a pout and she withdrew her hand. She grabbed her bowl and grinned widely at Tora. "Itadakimasu!" She chirped.

Her happiness drew a small, genuine smile from him. "Itadakimasu," he replied.

* * *

Meals with Poppy were never a dull moment. A _home-cooked_ meal with his Bobby was even better. The food was so delicious, the tempura so goddamn crispy, and the conversation, surprisingly, flowed easily. They talked about anything and everything, even things Tora had never spoken to anyone before. She asked him about his favourite colour, something he hadn't even _considered_. They were just… colours, after all. How could someone have a favourite? Altogether they made the world around him a lot less dark. But she insisted, and while looking at her Tora said the first colour which came to mind.

"Brown," he responded.

Poppy's face scrunched up. "But that's so _boring_. Brown's not supposed to be your favourite colour!"

He gave her a small glare. "Well it is. And it isn't _boring_." He said haughtily. The more he looked at her, the more the colour brown became interesting. Honestly, had _she_ seen her eyes before? They were brown, sure, but there were specks of gold, and amber, and hazel, and cocoa. Not to mention her _hair_. That cascade of light chestnut waves shone even brighter when light hits it _just so_. All these different colours swirled into a kaleidoscope of brown which made up his Bobby, and it was now officially his favourite colour.

"Well," Poppy continued, "My favourite colour is blue, I think. Like the sky. Or… maybe yellow? Like the sun!"

"That's so boring," he mimicked, which earned him a scowl. He grinned slyly and finished his portion of their dessert. "So… I was thinking. Why don't ya get a TV around here?"

She set her fork down and looked at him curiously. "I don't need a TV," she replied.

Tora rolled his eyes. "But I have nothing to do when I'm over!"

Poppy felt her heart thump at the implicit promise that he would be in her apartment more often. "You can use my laptop! Or…or... _read_! I have so many books!" She said, gesturing to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf on the opposite wall.

Tora felt that it was _too good_ an opportunity to pass up. He stood gracefully and he felt Poppy's eyes on his body as he crossed the floor. He made a show of studying her bookshelf before he removed a book from the stack.

"Sure, I could read _Club Shadowlands_ , I guess," he said, and he heard a small squeak. His body was turned around so he couldn't see her but he grinned triumphantly. He turned the book over and started to read the summary, " _Her car disabled during a tropical storm, Jessica Randall discovers the isolated house where she's sheltering is a private bondage club. At first shocked, she soon becomes aroused watching the…"_

He felt something soft crash into his back as arms flailed beside him to try and take the book away. He snorted and held the book high over his head with one arm, his hand almost touching the ceiling. He turned around and felt Poppy squirming against his front, jumping and clawing at his shirt so she could get her book back.

"Toraaa," Poppy whined, her eyes as big as lightbulbs. There was a delicious flush on her cheeks as she bit her lip, her gaze locked on the book in his hand. "Give it back!"

"No," he said simply. His other arm had curved around her waist, holding her impossibly close to his body. He looked down on her face and felt all parts of himself stiffen up. She was standing on her tiptoes and her breasts were pushed up against his chest. Her arms were still raised over her head as she tried to get the damn book back. Her head was upturned as she kept her eyes on the novel. Her hair fell behind her shoulders and Tora could see the lines of her neck before it made way to the round swells of her cleavage. She was biting her bottom lip in the way which made his heart ache.

He knew he shouldn't have done it. Hell, he _tried_ to stop himself, he really did! But one look at her flushed face, her bright eyes, and her damn kissable lips broke his resolve.

His head swooped down and captured her lips with his own. She gasped but didn't push him away. She was absolutely stunned by his action but her own inaction made him crave for more. He lowered his other hand behind her back and dropped the book to the ground. His other hand crept to the back of her head to press her deeper into the kiss. Poppy finally lowered her arms and wound them around his neck.

She closed her eyes and wished that this wasn't just a silly dream. She wouldn't be surprised if it was, since she had certainly dreamed of the tiger before. Tora haunted her imagination and she feared that this was just another one of her fantasies.

She gasped when she felt a small prick of pain on her bottom lip. It was enough for Poppy to realize that this was _real_ and it was enough for Tora to slide his tongue inside of her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance but of course, the tiger won.

He returned to kissing her softly. His lips moulded against hers so perfectly. His grip on her waist was deliciously strong and Poppy loved the feel of his fingers tangled in her hair. She tightened her hold around his neck and his kisses grew fiercer. He pressed her against his front and Poppy squeezed her eyes tighter.

She had wanted this for _so long_.

When the need for air forced them to break apart, Tora laid his forehead against his Bobby's. She was gasping for breath as she opened her eyes. His face set in an expression so intense was the first thing she saw. The dark pupils of his amber, cat-like eyes were dilated as he looked at her.

His lips were but a hair's breadth away that every word he spoke were like gentle kisses.

"Why…" he began, his voice hoarse. "Why didn't you pull away?"

Her heart was beating so fast. She could feel it thundering within her chest. Her heartbeat rang loudly in her ears as she tried to quickly process what happened.

As she thought about it, confidence she had never felt before started to fill her whole system.

 _Tora_ initiated the kiss.

 _He_ kissed _her_.

And frankly, it seemed like he really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

Furthermore, it seemed like he _really_ enjoyed it as well.

So why should she lie at his question?

Poppy swallowed for it felt like the words were stuck in her throat. She took a deep breath and felt her breasts push against the hard panes of his chest. It sent a shiver down her spine for it was another reminder at how close to each other they were standing.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now," she admitted a little bashfully.

"Really?" His voice asked, unsure.

"Really," she responded. And to prove her point, Poppy tightened her hold around his neck so she could kiss him again. She took the initiative this time. Her hands were raking through his silken locks, gripping them tightly so he wouldn't move away. She stood taller on her tiptoes so she could kiss him better.

She rained kisses all over his mouth before she moved her lips to his strong jaw. God, how she loved his jaw. She had many a times giggled to herself and thought that his jaw was so sharp it could cut through glass. She had imagined stroking it, playing with it, kissing it. One of her hands moved from his hair to cup his jaw as she nipped on his skin. He groaned and tightened his grip around her waist.

Kissing Tora was unlike kissing Julri. Kissing Tora was _fun._ He was so responsive to her touches that it gave Poppy such a boost in confidence. From his jaw, she moved to trail kisses down his neck. Her feet were cramping up from standing on tippy toes anyway.

"P-Poppy wait," Tora gasped. His eyes were closed this whole time as he enjoyed the ministrations of the tiny woman in front of him. Now he looked at her imploringly, his eyes boring deep into her heart. His cat-eyes were ablaze with so much emotion as he voiced his next few words. His hands let go of her waist and dropped to his sides. "If ya keep going, I… I don't know if I can stop myself."

She lowered her arms as well and looked at him. They were so close to each other that she could feel the warmth emitting from his body. He was breathing raggedly, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath. She smiled when she saw just how red his lips and neck were from _her_ kisses.

She blushed, but the words she spoke were nothing but the truth: "It's okay. I don't want to stop."

The meaning behind her words shocked him to action. Suddenly he was everywhere at once. His arms were around her waist again pulling her ever closer to his hard body. His lips were on her lips and she felt his hands stroking her back.

One of his hands moved lower until it rested on her ass. Poppy sighed against his kisses as she felt the hand stroke her flesh through the cotton of her shorts. The same hand trailed down one of her cheeks and started to stroke the top of her thigh. She gasped when Tora grabbed her leg and brought it up to curve around his waist. The next second he had done the same with her other leg and had hoisted her up into his arms.

Their position was so intimate for she could feel the hardness of his manhood pressing up against her core. The sheer act of being picked up so easily by this strong man in front of her heightened her passion. She groaned when Tora finally set her lips free only to bury his face between the swells of her breast.

Poppy heard him mumble something but it was muffled. "What did you say?" she asked, as she felt his wet lips on her skin.

He raised his head and gave her such a mischievous grin. "I said that I've been wanting to bury my head in ya tits," he responded.

She snorted in laughter while Tora smirked. He adjusted his hold on her so he was only using one of his hands to support her weight. The other hand stroked up her arm and peeled the strap of her tank top from her shoulder.

His Bobby's giggles caught in her throat when he did the same to the other side. With both straps down, he used one hand to completely free her breasts from their confines. His mouth just about watered at the sight of her bare chest. Her skin was so soft and her breasts were so plump. Her nipples were already hard like small pebbles as he brought one of his hands to test their weight. He cupped one of her breasts and smirked since it fit perfectly in his hand.

"T-Tora," Poppy moaned at his actions. She held onto his shoulders tightly as she felt Tora gently press her back against the bookshelf. The cold, wooden panel on her back was such a juxtaposition to the scorching heat emitting from the man in front of her. Their new position allowed him to bring his other hand to her neglected breast and together, his hands squeezed.

"Perfect," he mumbled, seemingly in awe. His thumbs started to swipe against her hard buds making her nipples harden even more. She was moaning in front of him, her lips parted in gasps while her eyes were shut tight. He studied her beautiful face before he brought his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Tora!" Poppy squealed. His hands were back on her ass, squeezing her and keeping her propped up around his waist. His lips were doing delicious things to her breast as they swiped back and forth against her hardened bud. Gently, he took the pebble in between his teeth and bit. Her head fell back with a thump against the bookshelf as she raggedly breathed.

He moved sides for he didn't want to neglect the other soft mound. He trailed kisses across the valley of her breasts before bestowing the same ministrations on the other one. He gave it the same attention with the same vigour as before and Poppy was left a breathy mess in front of him.

Tora gave a wry grin when he looked at her. Her head was tilted back and resting against the bookshelf leaving her neck on display. Her eyes were shut tight. There was a deep flush on her skin and her chest heaved from the attention his mouth paid on her breasts. He felt her fingers clench and unclench the back of his shirt and he longed to feel her touch on his skin.

Gently, his hands grasped the underside of her thighs and Poppy felt herself leave the front of the bookshelf. Her eyes opened into slits to see Tora walk across her living room and through the open door of her bedroom. The cool feel of the blankets on her back made her shiver and it was when she realized that he had laid her down.

Tora looked at the woman on the bed. Her top was bunched at her waist leaving her breasts bared. There was a flush on her skin which seemed to glow against the pale pink sheets of her bed. Her beautiful brown hair was sprawled like a crown of intertwined branches around her head. Her lips were bruised from his kisses. There was a blush on her cheeks. Her skin was flushed as her hazy eyes sought his in the dark bedroom. When Poppy realized that she was topless, her arms instinctively went to cover her chest. But Tora gently grabbed both of her wrists with one big hand and held them above her head.

"You've got nothin' to hide," he whispered gruffly. Poppy bit her lips but her body relaxed.

He lowered his mouth and softly kissed her again. She was like an angel, so beautiful and so bright, and he felt blessed to be in her presence. He worshipped her mouth, trailed kisses down her neck, and captured one of her nipples into his mouth again.

She was in complete surrender. With her hands clasped above her head, she couldn't deflect his advances, though it wasn't like she wanted to. Her body welcomed his touches and rejoiced in his kisses. She felt his lips trail down her stomach and gasped when she felt his touch on her waist.

He made quick work of her shorts and underwear. Honestly, she couldn't even understand how he was able to remove them so quickly but Poppy soon found herself with not a piece of cloth on her body since Tora had tugged her shirt down past her hips as well. She couldn't think any further than that since she felt his tongue lapping at her core.

Poppy had always theorized that oral sex was good (she had read enough about it in her books), but she did not realize it could be _this_ good. Granted, she didn't have a lot (or really, _anything_ ) to compare against, since during hers and Julri's first and only attempt at sex he refused to go down on her.

What Tora was doing _down there_ was something else. His tongue was swiping delicate patterns across the tight bundle of nerves sending shockwaves all over her body. His strong hands were like hot steel brands against her thighs as he held them wide open.

Poppy's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned his name. Her hands unconsciously fisted his hair holding him between her legs and not allowing him to move away. She felt like she was on fire, like her blood had been turned to molten lava as it cursed through her veins. She could feel that sweet, sweet pressure building up in her core as his tongue continued its torture.

She felt one of his hands leave her thigh and her back arched from the surface of the bed when one of his fingers entered her tight heat.

"Oh my god," she said in a shuddering breath. She could feel that long, slick digit move in and out of her softly in consistent rhythm. Not once did his tongue stop its dance against her clit.

She knew it was coming. She could feel it, that pressure building up at her core. However, this was unlike anything she had experienced with her motorized rabbit before.

This was far too good. It was _so_ much better.

Her toes curled and she bucked against his face. Poppy screamed his name as she felt herself fall over the edge and came around his finger.

"Tora!" she wailed, as her body shuddered from her release.

He didn't stop until she had fully ridden that wave of pleasure. He lifted his head from between her legs and gave her a wicked grin. That small dimple on his cheek was so deep and pronounced as he looked at her with heavy, hooded eyes.

Poppy propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the man who had just unleashed her most wanton desires. Her breathing was ragged as she scanned the kneeling man between her legs. He was still fully clothed, his clothes rumpled, and with a _very_ obvious and straining hardness inside his jeans.

She launched herself from the bed and into his arms. He grunted at the sudden force but his arms immediately circled her naked waist.

"Careful, sweetheart," Tora mumbled, before she grabbed the back of his head and brought it down for a kiss.

She could taste herself on his lips and it only made her kisses fiercer. Her body shuddered and her hands clawed at his shirt, aching to feel his bare flesh. Tora gave a low, rumbling chuckle as he rid himself of his shirt, only breaking their kiss to pull the offending item over his head.

Once his chest was bare, Poppy's hands were all over. She wasn't shy. She dragged her palms all over the hard ridges and smooth valleys. She finally broke their kiss to inspect the colourful patterns stretching from his arms, to his shoulders, and finally to his pectorals. In awe, she traced the vibrantly coloured dancing koi fish with a finger.

"They're so beautiful," she mumbled. She looked up at him and smiled, her fingers still strumming patterns on his chest.

It was then that Tora knew, without a doubt, that this was _different_. This wasn't _just_ _fucking_ , though they'd clearly had a lot of fun so far and more was coming, literally and figuratively. This was something else, something _more_ , for not one of his previous _companions_ have ever called any part of his _beautiful_.

Sexy, sure.

Hot, of course.

But never beautiful. It wasn't even a word Tora thought could ever be attributed to anything of his. He was _tough_ , _hard_ , and _scary_. He had done so many bad and terrible things in the past that he'd surely reserved a ticket to hell. He knew nothing else, thought he _could be_ nothing else, until this small, bright woman dropped into his life.

And she showed him beauty.

Tora grabbed hold of Poppy's hands and brought them to his mouth. Softly, reverently, he kissed her fingertips making her eyelids flutter. He held her eyes and gave her a grin before leaning over and draping her over the bed once again.

His hands were at his belt buckle and he never broke their gaze as he freed his straining erection from their tight confines. Her eyes widened when he was finally free and he smiled in satisfaction. She bit her bottom lip and her breaths grew shallow as she waited for his next move.

His cock was long, thick, and so incredibly hard. Poppy ached to touch it, to wrap her hands around its length, and to even put it in her mouth and suck it dry. But Tora's hard body was soon on top of hers and didn't give her a chance.

Her nipples rubbed against the defined muscles of his chest and she shuddered. She could feel that hardness between her legs as Tora leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss with equal fervour as her hands gripped onto his shoulders. He broke away, his face just mere inches from hers. In a whisper, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Poppy nodded with absolutely no hesitation.

"Do I need.. are you-"

"It's safe," she answered, knowing what it was that he was asking.

A small grin appeared on his face again and her heart trembled. "No regrets?"

"Absolutely none," she answered with a shake of her head.

Tora's eyes blazed at her answer and a delicate shiver ran throughout her body. He kissed her once more and then held her gaze. He saw no fear, no regrets, no hesitation.

With one powerful thrust, he entered her.

Poppy's head jerked back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. It didn't _hurt_ but it _had_ been a while and so it felt a little uncomfortable. Tora stilled and waited for her to acclimate to his intrusion. It was difficult, for being sheathed inside Poppy was better than what he had ever imagined. She was so wet, so warm, so _tight_. He had never experienced anything so erotic as her body before.

Tora felt her hips move and her eyes were once again locked with his. There was a thirst in them, a _want_ , and her movements were enough of an invitation for Tora to fulfil her need.

He started his rhythm slowly. He moved his hips so barely an inch of his cock was in her pussy before sliding his full length back into place all the way to the hilt. He did this with tightly gripped control. It felt _too good_ and all he wanted to do was pound into her with reckless abandon. But the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the chants of his name from those delectable lips, made him maintain this rhythm which she clearly enjoyed.

"Tora," Poppy breathed. Her body was coated in sweat as it received every slow, deliberate thrust. The way his manhood was sliding slowly in and out of her was making the pressure build in her core. She could feel every ridge, every bump, every vein of that thick, hard cock in her tight heat.

It was good. _Too_ good.

"Tora," she cried once again. Her hands were clawing at his skin as she felt herself climb higher and higher towards the peak. " _Please_ , Tora," she gasped. "I need- I want…" Her words were a jumbled mess since all coherent thoughts have left her.

His thrusts sped up. His hips snapped back and forth as he pistoned in and out of her. His breaths were coming out in gasps as he carried them towards oblivion. He was close, _so close_.

And then he felt her shudder and scream his name. Her back arched and her head was thrown back into her pillows as her womanhood convulsed around his cock. He felt every spasm of her heat around his length as she reached the edge.

With a roar of her name, he followed her.

Together, they fell.

* * *

It took more than just a couple of minutes for them to settle after their activities. Poppy's body felt like it was made of play-dough as she laid curled on her bed with her back to the door. She could hear Tora turn off the tap from the bathroom and she half expected him to quietly leave her apartment.

She was preparing herself for either his departure or a very awkward conversation to explain away what had just happened.

But she felt the bed dip, and then strong, tattooed arms encircled her waist. He pulled her close to his bare chest and burrowed his face into the crook of her shoulder.

She heard him mumble something intelligible against her skin and her brows furrowed, not understanding. She turned towards him and regarded the man who was looking at her with such bright, amber eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked.

She looked at him with her big, doe eyes from underneath long lashes and Tora knew he was done for. There was no going back. This changed everything.

A slow grin stretched across his lips. That dimple which she adored so much appeared on his cheek.

"We need to get a TV in here 'cause there's no way I'm reading those books," he said.

His words which were spoken so casually held so much meaning.

And Poppy understood.

She laughed heartily for his words were like a promise of this _something new_ between them.

She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I intended for this one-shot to be short and straight to the smut, but the words ran away from me (as they usually do). This was inspired by a comment from the MPL FB group from months back about having the spine of smutty books facing backwards. =D 
> 
> This was my first fic written for the Midnight Poppy Land fandom, though I imagine more are coming since it was fun playing around with these characters. I usually write for the Harry Potter fandom (specifically, for Harry/Hermione), so if you want to check out those works (some of which are also smutty), then head on over to my main account UntoldHarmony! 
> 
> xo Micca


End file.
